


dry

by nai_nodayo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, M/M, No Lube, Overstimulation, Rutting, but they fuck in the end so yay, gerard cries bc franks dick is too big tbh, tagging is so eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your dick is huge."</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dry

**Author's Note:**

> not so quick porn ur welcome Thirsties
> 
> basically gerard wants to get fuckd without lube but frank is like ???? u gon die but eh they fuck anywya

"Gerard, _no_ we can't." Frank looked at his boyfriend before him, on the sheets with his dark hair, a mess that contrasted his pale exposed and untainted skin.

"I can take it, I'll be fine." Gerard assured him. They had been in the middle of a really hot make out when Frank had boldly reached out to slide his hands down Gerard's back and tease him a little. It was no secret Gerard liked it. The only thing was, he's never took it in the ass. He was always the one giving it to Frank, who was always willing to bottom.

"No, it's gonna hurt and we don't have fucking lube." Frank sighed and cast a sad glance at the empty bottle by the nightstand. They remembered to get a box of fucking cereals, but they forgot the lube and condoms.

"I trust you, Frank." Gerard said quietly and leaned up to kiss him softly. A kiss to tell him, it'll be okay. When they broke apart, Frank sighed and rested his forehead against Gerard's. Fuck Gerard for being so charmingly convincing. 

"Fine, okay. But I'll go really slow." Frank smiled at him a little and went back to kissing him and leaving a new trail of red hickies over the old purple ones. Gerard was like putty, arching up into Frank's touch at every chance he got. Moans escaped his mouth when Frank dragged his fingers lower Gerard's back.

"Be quiet, babe. Mikey'll hear us." Frank hushed him and started fondling his balls through his boxers. Mikey was only a few doors down and they didn't want to take any risks. But regardless, Gerard was always noisy in bed. He bit down on his lip and whimpered. He barely gave into shit like this, but it was Frank. He'd do anything for him, and that includes bottoming. But hey, it wasn't so bad after all, Gerard was liking it so far.

He gasped when he felt a finger prod over his hole from behind. Frank was _really_ good at this, he manages to sneak his fingers down the waistband of Gerard's boxers. Gerard's fingers trembled as he reached out to grab Frank's hair and tugged him up for a kiss. Frank obliged and kept stroking him all through out. Holy _shit_ , Gerard couldn't even process how fucking good he was feeling. When he felt Frank's fingers dip into him, it burnt a lot and he couldn't help but whimper uselessly again.

"Okay?" Frank asked Gerard, who looked like he was in a lot of pain at the moment, judging by his harder hair pulling and winced expression. Gerard nodded slowly, seeming hesitant, yet Frank leaned up to give him a soft kiss while slowly pumping his fingers to open up Gerard. He felt so fucking tight.

Meanwhile, Gerard felt like his fucking asshole was going to tear in half, not to mention Frank only had like, two fingers in. How the hell was he going to take a _whole dick?_ He knew it would feel better after awhile but he kinda hated foreplay and prep, it teased him a lot. And fuck it really did hurt without lube.

"Frankie, slow," Gerard panted took his hands out of Frank's hair and started gripping the sheets instead. Frank slowed down the motion of his fingers and prompted Gerard to put his hands back in his hair.

"N-No Frank, I'll hurt y-" Gerard whimpered loudly when Frank brushed over that _certain spot_. Frank grinned and stroked harder, earning a throaty moan from Gerard and a hard tug at his hair.

Frank pulled his fingers out and Gerard whined at the loss. Frank shed off his boxers, he didn't have a shirt on anymore, he lost it earlier in the make out session along with Gerard's. Soon enough, all their clothes were forgotten, shoved aside, and left on the floor.

He pushed Gerard back against the pillows stacked up against the headboard, so he can clamber over his lap and get the damn boxers off his boyfriend. Frank put his hands on Gerard's neglected cock, already dripping with pre cum.

He quickly pumped him from the base and up to the head, flicking at the slit experimentally with his tongue, Gerard's legs were twitching from the stimulation.

"F-Frank... fuck..." Gerard groaned and held onto Frank's shoulders, digging in his blunt fingernails into the skin. He felt his insides growing warm, the sensation building up, he was so close.

"Close, close." He told Frank in between breaths. Frank suddenly stopped pumping and surged down to kiss Gerard deeply. They broke away and when Gerard was catching his breath, he felt something thick prodding at his entrance.

"F-Fuck... just..." He closed his eyes and slowly, Frank pushed in, the only lube his pre cum and saliva. Gerard _literally shouted_ and he quickly muffled his voice on the pillow beside him, embarrassed at the sound that escaped his lips. Hot tears were flowing freely out of his eyes, staining the covers. He couldn't let Frank see it. Or else he'd stop immediately and start coddling Gerard.

"I'm so sorry baby, I need you to breathe in okay?" Frank pulled out and stroked Gerard's half hidden face. He wasn't seeing the tears yet. Gerard nodded weakly and turned around so his ass was up in the air, it was a little uncomfortable in the previous position. Frank positioned his cock over the entrance again and held on to Gerard's hips.

"Ready?" He asked softly, and Gerard nodded. Frank went in as slowly as he could, trying his best to minimize the pain for his boyfriend, but it was inevitable without the lube. Gerard bit down on the pillow he was clutching hard in his arms and let the tears fall. He wanted this, he wanted Frank. But he wasn't conscious of what was happening until Frank had pulled out completely and was laying him down on the propped up pillows.

"Why'd you stop?" Gerard said, a little angry, through his voice wrecked with tears.

"Gerard, you were _crying_ and begging me to stop! I didn't want to hurt you." Frank protested. Gerard didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He was absolutely out of it. 

"Just... jerk me off or something." Gerard mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed for his outburst. Frank, feeling bad for his boyfriend for not getting what he really wanted, decided to oblige. He moved closer, and sat on Gerard's lap, effectively rutting their dicks against each other.

"F-Fuck, Frankie..." Gerard moaned again and started feeling warm all over again. Soon enough, Frank was grunting and Gerard came, ropes of cum hitting their stomachs and staining the sheets. Frank was about to lay back to jerk himself off when Gerard clutched his wrist and guided it down to his thighs.

"T-Try just one more."

" _But you just-_ "

Gerard gave Frank a pleading look and of course, that was enough for Frank. Hesitantly, he let his boyfriend climb him, _shit_ he knew where this was going, Gerard was going to ride him.

In a heartbeat, Gerard was already sinking down on Frank's erect cock, hole slick and needy. Small moans and whimpers escaped his mouth as he tried to ignore the pain, while leveling himself and trying to find his sweet spot. Frank thrusted his hips up and suddenly Gerard was squealing and his legs started trembling.

"T-There...!" He exclaimed and Frank made sure to grab his boyfriend's hips and thrust upward firmly, colliding into his prostate. Gerard was crying freely now, overstimulated and sensitive to every touch. Frank decided to sit up, sliding deeper into the man in his lap. He kissed Gerard passionately, but reassuringly, rubbing below his back. Gerard was desperately fucking himself on Frank's dick, he was hard and leaking again, on the edge.

"Come on baby." Frank urged his boyfriend as he held onto his hips to guide them. Gerard was covered in sweat and cum, his hair plastered to his neck and face, despite it all, he still looked beautiful in Frank's eyes. Then, Gerard was screaming and writhing again, he was so _so_ close, he was seeing white.

With one thrust, Frank came in Gerard without warning. Gerard lost control and came all over his' and Frank's stomachs. It felt like ages, as Frank kept milking Gerard through it, earning more cries from him. He was starting to feel lightheaded by the time he came down from his high. Slowly, Frank pulled out of him, cum steadily dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. Frank scooped him up and peppered him with slow, loving kisses. Gerard smiled. He would always do that to Frank right after having a good fuck.

"Holy _shit._ " Frank laughed a little while nuzzling his nose against Gerard's. Frank reached out to throw the blankets over them.

"Fucking sticky." Gerard complained and grabbed the box of tissues conveniently placed on the night stand, at least they didn't forget the tissues. He wiped himself and Frank hastily under the covers, and then he threw the tissues away, not caring where they would land. He'll clean it up tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, concern lacing his voice. He swept away the stray strands of hair obscuring Gerard's face behind his ears. Gerard nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing against the pillows. He exhaled, he was exhausted.

"My ass is gonna hurt a lot tomorrow." He mumbled with his eyes closed. Frank giggled and slid in next to him, wrapping his arms around in an embrace.

"Your dick is huge." Gerard said.

"Thank you." Frank laughed.

"But next time, we're doing it with lube." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "So I can fuck that pretty little ass harder." 

Gerard elbowed him playfully. Soon enough, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i drink comments thanks


End file.
